Let's All Get Comfortable
by Till death due us part
Summary: A very humorous self rp based in the internet messaging world. Maybe this is what could happen if a bunch of Death Note characters had a group conversation...Implied yaoi, crossdressing, language, and probably slightly oc characters. Short but funny!


Ok, just to help people understand this all, I will explain a few things. First off, yes, this is a self rp in the form of messenger. I enjoy making up usernames, pretending to be anime characters chatting online, and just laugh at myself with all the things I come up with. I do have my own set of Naruto usernames as well (like the main teams) but I don't use them anymore. I'm very into Death Note and thus this abomination appeared. Lol. And yes, if you're wondering, I did seriously do this with myself. It's actually quite easy. If you're interested in learning I could tell you. You could just im one of the usernames below. Yes. They're all yahoo and yes they're real. Though, I use L's username the most. So try that one first. Anyways…To explain the usernames now…

**VERY IMPORTANT! PLEASE USE THIS KEY AS REFFERENCE, EVEN IF YOU DON'T READ THE BLAH BLAH BLAH OF WHAT I WROTE UP THERE AND BELOW THE KEY! THANKS!**

Light is lightraito23

L is callmeryuuzaki

Misa is misamisaloveskirakira

Mikami is elminatejustice

Matsuda is matsudaee

Near is nearsyourown

Mello is downtheexplosion

Matt is icantgowithoutyou

Yes, I know some of them are odd and yet others are more recognizable but I just put that list so that we're all on the same level since I know my brain doesn't function like others. But I would very much like you enjoy this self rp. I laughed out loud quite a bit at some parts. And don't ask how I came up with it, it's just…Random. Enjoy! And look forward to more self rps if I get anymore out! Also, note that just from reading this doesn't automatically put me out there for being multiple characters at once and able to rp at any time. However, if you ask, you might just get. It'll be interesting. And yeah, if you do convince me to rp with you and me as multiple characters from Death Note then yes all will be present in the room and I am trying to keep all characters as in character as possible. But that doesn't mean that I couldn't have a little fun with it…Again, Enjoy!

* * *

icantgowithoutyou has joined the conference. 

elminateinjustice has joined the conference.

downtheexplosion has joined the conference.

matsudaee has joined the conference.

misamisaloveskirakira has joined the conference.

lightraito23 has joined the conference.

nearsyourown has joined the conference.

callmeryuuzaki: Alright, everyone

callmeryuuzaki: Since we all have available computers this would be the perfect way to chat rather than to sit next to everyone and such.

lightraito23: And that would probably be more convincing if we weren't chained together and making me type on the computer next to you...

misamisaloveskirakira: ...My poor Light-Kun

callmeryuuzaki: I understand that, Light-Kun, but even while instant messaging I cannot let you out of my site. Who knows what you could do.

icantgowithoutyou: Lol. Probably look on the internet.

lightraito23: What's so harmful about that Ryuuzaki?

callmeryuuzaki: Well, names and faces are on the internet and you only wanting to get on only makes me think that you would be Kira even more.

misamisaloveskirakira: No matter Light-Kun, just go play spider solitaire for a bit. That game is addicting.

misamisaloveskirakira: Plus it doesn't need internet!

callmeryuuzaki: ...Perhaps you should go play that game while we talk, Misa.

misamisaloveskirakira: Ok

lightraito23: ...Good lord

downtheexplosion: Lol, dumb blonde

nearsyourown: Look who's talking

icantgowithoutyou: -Lolz-

downtheexplosion: ATLEAST I DON'T HAVE GREY HAIR ALREADY!

callmeryuuzaki: It makes him look more mature

downtheexplosion: If you say so L

nearsyourown: And atleast mine isn't in a girlish haircut...

downtheexplosion: Hey! No! That's the style!

lightraito23: I did always wonder about that haircut...

elminateinjustice: Huh? What haircut?

lightraito23: Oh...That's right...You never saw Mello's haircut.

downtheexplosion: Shut the hell up about my hair already!

downtheexplosion: Matt!

icantgowithoutyou: Awe. My poor Mello

lightraito23: I don't think you ever met L either...

callmeryuuzaki: Huh? Why not?

lightraito23: Um...Nothing...

matsudaee: -Blinks- L? What's going on? I can't really keep up with all of you on here. Are we working on the case still?

callmeryuuzaki: ...Matsuda?

matsudaee: Yes sir?

callmeryuuzaki: I'm kicking you out of the room.

callmeryuuzaki: No reason.

matsudaee: oo Eu...Huh? Why?

callmeryuuzaki: Go work on the case.

matsudaee: Um...Ok then...

matsudaee has left the conference.

icantgowithoutyou: That was mean

downtheexplosion: That idiot got what he deserved. If I had ever met him I'd probably kick his ass.

icantgowithoutyou: Haha. He probably would

nearsyourown: -Notices how aggregative Matt is about Mello- ;

callmeryuuzaki: -Stares-

nearsyourown: Matt?

icantgowithoutyou: Whut?

nearsyourown: I'd like to ask you a question

icantgowithoutyou: Blast it

nearsyourown: Well, do you like guns?

icantgowithoutyou: ...I'm not particularly fond of them...Especially since Mello shoots them at me all the time...

lightraito23: Lol

nearsyourown: Do you like guns Mello?

downtheexplosion: Shut the hell up Near! And huh? Yeah, of course.

nearsyourown: -Looks to Matt-

icantgowithoutyou: Huh? -Looks at above posts- Oh yeah, I like guns

nearsyourown: Well...I've proved my point

icantgowithoutyou: Hey, can you guys stop talking so damn much? I'm trying to kill Bowser.

elminateinjustice: That's a classic game. Which one?

icantgowithoutyou: Nice! You noticed? Super Mario. What games do you play?

downtheexplosion: ...God

elminateinjustice: I've dealt my hand with quite a few games...pretty much every MMORPG game there is online including WOW. I've tried my hand at Guitar Hero I, II, and III, Amplitude, Frequency, Halo 1, 2, and 3, every Sims known to man, every Mario and Zelda game, BioShock...

icantgowithoutyou: Sweet!

downtheexplosion: Matt!

icantgowithoutyou: Have you already beat Halo 3 and Guitar Hero?

elminateinjustice: 6 times to Halo 3 and of course to Guitar Hero

lightraito23: ...Oh god

icantgowithoutyou: Damn

lightraito23: Wtf is Guitar Hero?

downtheexplosion: Exactly!

icantgowithoutyou: Are you serious? You don't know what Guitar Hero is? Shame. Shame!!!

elminateinjustice: ...Light doesn't know Guitar Hero?...That was unexpected...I was sure that gods knew everything...

callmeryuuzaki: ...Wait...What?

lightraito23: Wtf! I don't care about that stuff! And I thought you were a lawyer!

elminateinjustice: I get bored on occasions. And it's better than hiring a whore.

lightraito23: I would've accepted a whore instead.

callmeryuuzaki: Wtf did you say earlier Mikami?

elminateinjustice: I don't know who you are...-Turns to Light- Explain please?

lightraito23: Um...It's...Nothing. He's this guy I work with...

callmeryuuzaki: Oh, that's all it is, is it?

icantgowithoutyou: Ooooooh

downtheexplosion: Call Jerry Springer

icantgowithoutyou: Lol

nearsyourown: ...This really is a pathetic conversation...

downtheexplosion: Then fuck off!

elminateinjustice: Temper Temper

downtheexplosion: I never met you either so shut up

icantgowithoutyou: Hey, elminateinjustice, can you send me a pic of you? Maybe we can WOW later

downtheexplosion: Wtf Matt

elminateinjustice: Sure. -Sends a picture-

icantgowithoutyou: That is awesome hair

elminateinjustice: Yeah. I don't even use gel to hold it up like that either

elminateinjustice: It's natural

callmeryuuzaki: ...So is mine...

icantgowithoutyou: Nice

downtheexplosion: You better not be hitting on him Matt! I'll hit on you!

icantgowithoutyou: I'm not sure if that's a threat or an invitation...

lightraito23: ...Ah...Headache...

downtheexplosion: ...-Twitches-

elminateinjustice: Lol

callmeryuuzaki: Oh, it seems no one is affected by the gay comment. That's great. Over step some boundaries so we're a little more comfortable.

lightraito23: ...-Flinches-

icantgowithoutyou: Imao. I wish I could be sitting next to Light and see him squirm in his chair.

callmeryuuzaki: He squirms quite nicely

nearsyourown: ...Misa has been at that game for quite awhile, hasn't she?

callmeryuuzaki: Yes. Perhaps I should check the cameras around the building complex to see what she's exactly doing on her computer...

icantgowithoutyou: Oh nice! How many floors? How many cameras? You got the place loaded?

callmeryuuzaki: Yes. Quite a bit of floors high all owned to me. Atleast 50 cameras on each floor so I can get every angle almost and they're pretty much untappable. I made sure. -Checks cameras on Misa-

lightraito23: Couldn't you just use the cameras on me in a different room instead of freaking leaving me chained to you?

icantgowithoutyou: Nice.

callmeryuuzaki: No. Because it would be quite hard to sit in different rooms or floors chained together.

lightraito23: You moron! I meant unchain me and watch me from a camera.

icantgowithoutyou: Do they record?

callmeryuuzaki: 24/7

icantgowithoutyou: Sweet. Mello, you and me should go over there sometime. I'd love to see the footage.

downtheexplosion: -Goes into the room Matt's in down the hall and kicks him out of seat and comes back- I hate you

icantgowithoutyou: Oowww...

callmeryuuzaki: And no, Light-Kun. I'd much rather you sit beside me. It's much easier than handling the equipment to constantly keep watch on you.

lightraito23: Yeah but your eyes are starting to creep me out.

callmeryuuzaki: Maybe you should stop staring back then

downtheexplosion: How the hell are you two staring at each other and typing without reading the other's sentence?

callmeryuuzaki: Magic

downtheexplosion: Oh joy

icantgowithoutyou: Did you two try a staring contest?

callmeryuuzaki: Yes actually, we got so bored one day while Matsuda was doing our work for us that we decided to have one

lightraito23: You said you wouldn't ever speak about that again

callmeryuuzaki: -Smiles-

icantgowithoutyou: Imao

callmeryuuzaki: Well, I'm not saying alot happened...

lightraito23: Yes, stuff did! Now shut up about it!

callmeryuuzaki: I'm sorry Light, I can't hear you.

callmeryuuzaki: Huh? Sorry, I wasn't listening to you yell at me. Can you say that again?

icantgowithoutyou: Nice

lightraito23: Screw you!

nearsyourown: Misa?

downtheexplosion: Why the hell are you so worried about that dumb blonde? Shut up already!

callmeryuuzaki: Oh yes...Apparently, yes, she is. And since she's a dead weight I think I'll just kick her from the chat...Wait...

callmeryuuzaki: Do you notice that?

nearsyourown: Yes

downtheexplosion: Wtf?! What?! -Looks furiously- No!

lightraito23: -Blinks-

lightraito23: What?

lightraito23: Since you brought it up

nearsyourown: Her username is suspicious

callmeryuuzaki: Exactly what I thought. I'm glad you saw that too...I noticed it when I invited her but I got distracted. Sorry.

lightraito23: What? -Looks at username for Misa-

misamisaloveskirakira: Huh?

elminateinjustice: Oh...

callmeryuuzaki: There we go

icantgowithoutyou: Woah! -Just noticed-

lightraito23: Wtf!

nearsyourown: Exactly

downtheexplosion: Damnit, I should've seen that!

callmeryuuzaki: Misa, please tell me about your username?

misamisaloveskirakira: Huh? What about my username?

callmeryuuzaki: It's odd, please explain

misamisaloveskirakira: I just picked it at random...It was just something from my head...

callmeryuuzaki: And Light-kun took offense to seeing it earlier. You love Kira and in real life you also love Light-Kun. So could Kira be another word representing Light-Kun, otherwise known as Kira the killer that we've been frantically searching for?

nearsyourown: Also adding the evidence that Misa once said that she was very glad because Kira killed off the man responsible for killing her parents, which also adds to the fact that that could indeed be the basis for her love for Light.

icantgowithoutyou: Oh wow, Near, you're alot like L

downtheexplosion: Damnit Matt! You're not supposed to say that!

icantgowithoutyou: ...Sorry -Sweatdrop-

misamisaloveskirakira: Um...Ok.

callmeryuuzaki: So, are you going to come out straight and tell us about that username or will we drag it out of you by facts?

misamisaloveskirakira: Um...It's just a username...

lightraito23: God damnit...

downtheexplosion: And since Light is taking offense to it that must mean that the name must somewhat be correct to a point or even all of it!

callmeryuuzaki: Um yeah...Great Mello...-Coughs- I said that earlier -Cough-

downtheexplosion: Yeah, I'm good

icantgowithoutyou: Great job Mello. ;

nearsyourown: ...

lightraito23: Wtf. Can we not talk about the Kira case for once while we just chat? I liked the earlier conversation about Mello's hair. What happened to that one?

callmeryuuzaki: Um...I kinda started this conference trying to get more work done on the Kira case...But Matsuda is doing quite a bit of it at the moment so I suppose you're right to a point...

downtheexplosion: Wtf! Don't talk about my hair! I'll cut you up!

lightraito23: With what? Your split ends?

downtheexplosion: Fuck you!

lightraito23: Lol

elminateinjustice: Yeah Near, you're right...This is a pointless conversation...

nearsyourown: Exactly

downtheexplosion: You two shut the hell up! I hate you two!

icantgowithoutyou: O reaily?

downtheexplosion: Yes!

icantgowithoutyou: Well...I found a certain something something...

downtheexplosion: wtf?

icantgowithoutyou: -Reads- "Near contacted me earlier today. I told him to fuck off on the phone and to give me those duplicates to my photo I took from him already but I know he must really like me or something to keep them. I mean, come on, is it that hard to notice? I dress like a girl and everything just to get his attention!"

lightraito23: Snnnnap

nearsyourown: ...

downtheexplosion has left the conference.

icantgowithoutyou: ...Oh crap...

icantgowithoutyou: Brb. I need to lock the door

lightraito23: That won't save you.

icantgowithoutyou: I know. But I can try.

icantgowithoutyou: Don't blame me if I go offiohyugilaewhpoidsfjcx

icantgowithoutyou has left the conference.

lightraito23: ...Lol

callmeryuuzaki: Yes. Just a little bit more comfortable...

lightraito23: Aka Ryuuzaki is uncomfortable

callmeryuuzaki: I did not need a reference

nearsyourown: ...I'm afraid Matt will no longer be among the living after that...

lightraito23: You sure Mello isn't going to come after all of us for being witnesses?

nearsyourown: No. Well, atleast not you, L, me, and Misa. I'm not so sure about Mikami's whereabouts though. So I'm sure that Mello doesn't know them either and he will be safe.

callmeryuuzaki: He could probably Google it

nearsyourown: ...You're right. If that's the case then we might fall into harm. I'm sure he wont' kill L though.

lightraito23: And he won't kill you cause he luvs you

nearsyourown: ...That's still quite an awkward concept for me

callmeryuuzaki: Yes but we just all need to get a little bit more comfortable.

callmeryuuzaki: Misa, are you still among us?

callmeryuuzaki: Because if you aren't, I'm kicking. It doesn't do good to invite you and you go play spider solitaire instead of talking about gay conversations.

misamisaloveskirakira: Omg! Gay?!

callmeryuuzaki: ...Yes

misamisaloveskirakira: So are you all gay or what?...Ew

callmeryuuzaki: Oh, I'm sure Light-Kun is gay

lightraito23: I am not!

callmeryuuzaki: You're still staring back

lightraito23: Stop staring at me then!

callmeryuuzaki: Stop staring back

lightraito23: What the hell!

elminateinjustice: He would probably stop staring at you if you quit staring back.

lightraito23: Yeah right! How do I know if he's still staring at me! I'd have to look and he'd accuse me of staring back more!

callmeryuuzaki: Yeah, it's not a win-win situation here Light-Kun

misamisaloveskirakira: Ewwwwww! Gays!

lightraito23: I'm not gay!

callmeryuuzaki: -Cough-

lightraito23: Shut up Ryuuzaki!

misamisaloveskirakira: Um...Who's nearsyourown?

callmeryuuzaki: ...You just now ask?

nearsyourown: ...I'm a por litwe oprhan boi.

callmeryuuzaki: Lol. Touché

misamisaloveskirakira: Omg! Are you serious! Poor little orphan! How old are you little boy?

nearsyourown: Um...1...9...

misamisaloveskirakira: You can't count either? 1+910! You're ten. Awe. I bet you're so cute!

nearsyourown: Um...Yeah...Sure...

elminateinjustice: ...Sounds like Child PN. I think I need to leave now.

callmeryuuzaki: Alright

elminateinjustice has left the conference.

misamisaloveskirakira: Huh? What's PN?

lightraito23: Probably Porn

misamisaloveskirakira: What the hell is wrong with you guys?!

lightraito23: Nothing

callmeryuuzaki: Yeah, you're the one acting weird. We almost thought you were going to ask for his picture or a webcam or something

misamisaloveskirakira: It would probably be nice so I can see what he looks like!

lightraito23: PN alright

misamisaloveskirakira: No it is not!

nearsyourown: ...I feel violated because of you three

callmeryuuzaki: It's not like you're not old enough to handle it

nearsyourown: Yeah, I guess you're right.

nearsyourown: I do have white hair.

lightraito23: Yeah. I always thought...is that Natural or are you just reallllly old? I was thinking you looked pretty good for a 60 and up year old

nearsyourown: Oh ha ha. And yes, it's natural. Natural curls too.

misamisaloveskirakira: ...W...White hair...?

nearsyourown: Yeah.

nearsyourown: I blame my father

lightraito23: What, did he have white hair too or something? I thought you were an orphan? Did you see them before you, you know?

misamisaloveskirakira: Light! Do not bring up an orphans past! That's horrible!

nearsyourown: Uh no. I just supposed that he'd get old sometime and he'd have to have white hair...

lightraito23: Or you're just weird

nearsyourown: And that

callmeryuuzaki: Lol. Nice story there

misamisaloveskirakira: What the hell is wrong with you three!

callmeryuuzaki: Near doesn't seem affected by it, so it's all cool

callmeryuuzaki: Btw, he's like, 19

misamisaloveskirakira: No it is not! You're horrible!

misamisaloveskirakira: Really? o.o

callmeryuuzaki: ...Uh...Yeah.

misamisaloveskirakira: Wow.

misamisaloveskirakira: I bet he looks like a freak now with white hair that old. Do you even get dates or people hitting on you?

lightraito23: Lol! Now you join us?

nearsyourown: Oh, make me feel bad.

callmeryuuzaki: No, but he got hit on earlier big time by another orphan who cross dresses

misamisaloveskirakira: Oh...Well...as long as it's love...

callmeryuuzaki: Then why are you so offensive to gays?

misamisaloveskirakira: Cause it's gross!

callmeryuuzaki: That was a boy earlier who cross dresses who hit on Near. Boy and boy. What do you think? -Waits for her to process-

misamisaloveskirakira: It's still gross! I'm leaving!

misamisaloveskirakira: Bye Light!

misamisaloveskirakira has left the conference.

callmeryuuzaki: That's nice. She's gone. Now it's just the three of us.

nearsyourown: ...I would be scared

nearsyourown: But luckily I don't own a webcam

callmeryuuzaki: Nice

lightraito23: Haha...Ah. The conversation got awkward fast

callmeryuuzaki: We all got to get comfortable sometime!

nearsyourown: Yeah...I think I'll be comfortable off of the computer for awhile. Besides, I'm still worried about Mello coming over...

nearsyourown: So, goodbye

nearsyourown has left the conference.

callmeryuuzaki: Ah, what a nice conversation.

lightraito23: Um...Ryuuzaki?

callmeryuuzaki: Yes?

lightraito23: Why the hell are we still talking in the conference when we're sitting right next to each other, it's pointless.

callmeryuuzaki: Well, now that you mention it, I only did it so that we could communicate with all the others who are now gone. So I suppose we should get off too.

lightraito23: Besides, I'm tired...So let's go to bed already!

callmeryuuzaki: I didn't think you were that eager

callmeryuuzaki: Idk, you're the one who posts and I just respond.

lightraito23: Why the hell are we still chatting like this?!

lightraito23: Well stop!

callmeryuuzaki: You stop it

lightraito23: No!

callmeryuuzaki: I'd stop if you stop. I like to respond to all posts

lightraito23 has left the conference.

callmeryuuzaki: That'll work.

callmeryuuzaki has left the conference.

* * *

The end. Haha. Will there be another? Depends. If I'm that bored, full of ideas, and I get lots of happy reviews. I always enjoy reading over the reviews of people who take the time to read my babbles. Thanks! Baibai's.

Oh yes, as a ps note...This autocorrection of underscores drives me mad. I already tried 3 times to correct it, going through it all and putting the underscores where they need to be in the usernames but they just do NOT want to go. So I'm very frustrated at it because of that. I'm sure you can understand, yes? Plus, if anyone were to try to use one of those usernames, they wouldn't work without the underscores. Shock! We don't want that happening. So I took the time out of my own hands to try and solve this mind-numbing problem. I replaced the underscores within the usernames with ?'s. Please replace the ?'s with underscores when trying to im my usernames if you're even thinking about doing that. So, here you go. And thanks again!

light?raito?23 call?me?ryuuzaki misa?misa?loves?kira?kira matsuda?ee elminate?injustice nears?your?own

down?the?explosion i?can?t?go?without?you


End file.
